


A Bite is as Good as a Kiss to a Vampire

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Post Series, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Nikola doesn't understand why Helen thinks her new look is his fault, but it suits her.





	A Bite is as Good as a Kiss to a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguelightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/gifts).



> So yeah, another Bad Things Happen Bingo fill, except the bad doesn't seem too bad in this... Maybe it's because I saw _Biting_ as smutty rather than angsty? Oh well.
> 
> Anyways, this is a late birthday present for RogueLightning, because she's forever there indulging my smutty writing and she's awesome. I hope you enjoy this, lovely (especially because this bit of your ask on Tumblr made me laugh: _OK first of all why is biting on the bad things card huh? That can't be a bad thing ffs xD._ I think we're both as bad as each other at times! XD).
> 
> Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine. I hope you all enjoy (let me know in the comments! XD).

He had to admit, the black eyes threw him for a second. Normally he’d be gazing into Helen’s bright blue eyes, wondrous at the various patterns he’d find in her irises, but right now they were pitch black, not even a sliver of red on show. “Helen…?”

“What have you done?” she growled, making him walk backwards until he hit her desk.

“What makes you think I have anything to do with--” He pointed up and down her body, quickly clocking the lengthening talons and the fangs crowding her mouth.

She snarled. “Why else would I be like this?” she asked, hands either side of his hips, stepping into the v of his legs. Again, normally, this would be the thing of dreams. RIght now, he felt a bit more… ambivalent about the whole situation. “The only recent change is you.”

“What did I do?” he argued, his face not even an inch from hers.

She didn’t answer, merely dragged her shirt collar to one side. There, where her neck swooped down to her shoulder, was a perfect bite, one he had bestowed only the night before. His fingers touched his own neck, feeling the bumps of his own bite mark under his shirt, perfect and maddeningly mortal on his immortal, speed healing body. She shivered, the way she would before she'd pounce, but like everything else today she didn’t do the expected. Instead, she slowly leant forward, inhaling deeply near her mark, dropping a kiss on it.

He didn’t need to be a vampire to hear her sharp intake of breath, or the way her eyes closed in bliss, but it helped, especially when he surged forward, kissing her hard. His fingers tangled in her hair as she melted against him, her moan tinged with her vampiric tone. This was a sound Nikola had never dreamt of coming from her, making him dizzy with want and need, his own vampire blood singing for her.

Almost as if they shared a telepathic bond, they moved as one onto her desk, his hands cupping her arse as she straddled him. She'd worn trousers that day, but he could still feel her heat through their layers. He desperately wanted to sink into her warmth, to own her as completely as she did him, when he felt his tie loosen, his buttons popping from his shirt, her-- His hands grabbed her tighter as she bit his neck, exactly where she had last night. The resulting croon of her name made her laugh, her hips grinding against his.

“More,” she commanded, offering her neck before kissing his again, her fingers curling around the button-less tatters of his shirt. 

He bit her neck as she kissed his mark.

“Had to wear trousers today?” he muttered darkly when he finally released her neck, relishing the nips she bestowed along the tendons of his neck.

“I woke up a vampire, Niko,” she huffed, kissing his Adam's apple. “The last thing on my mind was my wardrobe choices.” Moving to be level with him, she asked, “Why?”

For a moment, he was silent. Her coal black eyes were once again her clear bright blue, her teeth small and human once more. With a gentleness he knew would surprise her, he cradled her head, kissing her with all the love he had for her. Her squeak and melt coursed lazily through them both, and what had been a heady mix of lips and teeth and claws was now a much more satisfying declaration of intent. “I wanted to christen your desk,” he finally answered, stroking her cheek.

Her smile dazzled him. “I'll see what I can arrange,” she murmured, kissing him again. “But first we need to do some blood tests, see if this is permanent.” Another kiss, her fingers splayed through his hair, and another, and another, her happiness infectious.

“Why are we laughing?” he finally asked, grinning.

She shook her head. “I haven't the foggiest.” Sighing, she moved off him and the desk, brushing down her waist as he stood. “Oh dear.” Her fingers brushed his exposed skin. “You'd best get changed.”

“I will if you will,” he replied, wagging his eyebrows.

“... Get out,” she ordered, indulgence dripping from every word. “And meet me in the infirmary when you're suitably dressed.”

With one last, swift kiss, he whispered, “Your wish is my command,” before ambling out of her office, head full of vampires, ideas, and the fresh memory of Helen in his arms.

Neither remembered collapsing to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooh... Cliffy! XD


End file.
